Mother and Father Chapter 1
by Freakshowsgirl
Summary: Story about Freakshows life sort of. Right now he's having sex, but it will get better.


_**Mother and Father**_

_**Chapter 1 Dreams come real**_

**"Why don't you love me mom?" A little boy asked as his mother came inside of his room seeing clearly that he was crying, and not caring about it.**

**"What did you say son?" Asked the woman absent minded as she looked out of the room which was a small train room. "Aren't they great sweetie?"**

**"Fine," the boy replied moving from his own room to run outside after muttering, "You love those ghosts more than me."**

_**24 Years Later**_

**"Do you know why I am the way I am you pathetic minion?" Because of you! I have always wished that I was a ghost. But no! How could I?" ranted a man who sat in a chair surrounded by gold, thin in body and angry eyes as he continued to scream at the ghosts before him, "And now you're my slaves! But no, mother wants me to treat you well! If only I had killed her with father at the time."**

**Throwing down his fist, he began to calm down as he looked at his crystal ball that was before him, his most prized treasure in the whole world. But it couldn't sustain him for long. Throwing his desk to the side of the black train, he yelled, "Get out all of you! Leave me be!"**

**As if on command all of them left, except one who knew the man better than what was on the surface. The ghost advanced the man and through the hood back revealing the spiked head and tattooed body. Looking at the depressed man, she flew quietly by his side, and asked in the softest voice for him in his ear, "You need to forget about it, master."**

**"No Lydia, how can I? I mean you don't know how much I wanted **

**my parents to actually see me. To know that I was the one that they loved. You don't know that need, because you are a ghost. You hardly have emotions. I wish I could have none." The man replied seething **

**between his perfect teeth. "I even changed my name to match that of their idol."**

**"Do you mean your idol?" Lydia replied with award his eyes.**

**"What? No! That was their idol, because they had the book, and- and well," at this the man stuttered and stopped talking altogether.**

**Sitting down in his chair, he looked into his ball and whispered to it, "Maybe I am a freak."**

**"No you aren't. I'm more of the freak." Lydia replied, hoping that he would come out of his depressed state.**

**"No, Lydia, the crowd loves you. They love all the ghosts. They have always loved the ghosts. I'm just a shadow." The man continued. "I'm just Freakshow, the host."**

**"You're more to me than that." Lydia answered softly as her usual tone with the man.**

**"And how do you find that? I am no handsome ghost. Or a man to even consider to be with. Look at me. I am truly a freak of nature and I love it!" Freakshow came to a conclusion. "Thank you Lydia. What would I ever do without you?"**

**"Die perhaps." Lydia replied almost cold heartedly.**

**"I knew you were going to say that. But thank you even though you are a ghost and all." Freakshow continued, going to a wall full of books **

**strapped to the train wall.**

**"Will you be alright now?" Lydia asked looking at Freakshow hopefully.**

**"Oh yes. I'll just read my favorite author, Fredrik Isak Showernhower. I just love his books!" Freakshow continued pulling out a worn book, and sitting back down beginning to look at the book as if in a different world all together.**

**Lydia quietly exited the train to join with her own kind, now with a sad hunch as she floated through the air, wondering why she hadn't said any thing. She hated it when she couldn't talk when it mattered. And he was something that mattered to her. But she did give some hints. Turning, she floated back to the trailer, and peered into the window, with her ghost abilities, undetected to see if he had got the hints.**

**Upon seeing him reading the book still as if a different detention, as if he already had the thing he had an obsession about, Lydia shook her head and continued through the wall to go and tell him for once before it was too late for them. Or more likely over for her. As she made herself visible, she couldn't talk because he beat her to it.**

**"What do you think about Amity Park? That is for our next victim, of robberies?" Freakshow asked as he set his book down. "I don't believe that we have gone there yet."**

**Looking at the floor, she decided to ignore the question and asked in a hurried tone, "What would you say if I loved you like a human would love another human?" **

**This caught Freakshow off guard. Mainly he would have exploded to know that a ghost did not do his will, but he was too stunned to realize that was what she had done. Stuttering out words, he didn't know what to say at first, his eyes wide in wonder and amazement, yet confused and dazed.**

**"Y-you c-c-c-c, can you? I mean, I- I- It's not possib- well maybe, but with me?" He rambled to himself, still not knowing what to say, but trying to figure it out in his head, "Why I'm an ugly freak of nature! I-I'm y-you -you – you; do you? I mean how can you. You're a ghost."**

**"I may be a ghost, but that has never changed my feelings for you," Lydia continued hoping that he would understand.**

**"Well I of course, well in- in some sort of way; yes, bu- but it was only a fantasy for me. How come you had feelings for me this whole time?" Freakshow stammered, red showing through his pale cheeks.**

**Lydia seeing that Freakshow was totally fluctuated with her, stepped forward, touching his shoulders and his waist, as he sat there shivering with excitement and not knowing what to do. Rubbing his back, he suddenly relaxed as if he had a switch of total control to chaos. She smiled as he looked at her in a loving way; her first time seeing him in that state of look, for everyone always saw him angry or evilly happy.**

**Running her hands down his sides, she could hear him sigh in passion trying to resist it though. Taking off his hat, she ran her hands around his bald head, making him move beneath her trying to resist the feeling that was coming over him. Deciding that he deserved more, she crept her hands slowly down his chest, and toward his bulging crouch.**

**Freakshow gasped, and nearly fell out of his chair, as he felt her hands softly stroked his dick. Standing up, he ripped her body close to him, and kissed her. Holding their lips together, he slipped his hand up the skirt she was wearing to stick his finger up her intament area. After ramming it into he making her scream, he pushed her to a door, which he knew led to his master room; pushed her through, and shoved her on the bed.**

**Walking over to where she landed, he ripped her cloths off of her, wanting to see her naked before him. "I love you." He said as he ripped the last of her cloths off, then licking her breasts. **

**Lydia couldn't reply at first, for the pleasure was far to great, but she did reply as he stopped for a moment to look at her body. "And I will always love you."**

**Freakshow smiled as he bent down to continue his pleasures, slowly creeping down liking how she squirmed beneath him. But he couldn't take anymore of the waiting and playing. He felt as though his manhood was going to rip through the seems of his pants. **

**Flipping onto his back, he moaned, "Undress me."**

**Lydia obeyed, wanting to see him on the inside. But she was going to be playful about it. Slowly taking off his trench coat, then is shirt, she could hear him moan and gasp, buckling before her when her hands touched his pants. Ripping them off, he cried out in passion, not able to restrain it anymore. Grabbing her head, he pushed it down on top of his hard flesh, wanting it to be in her, but not able to wait that long.**

**Lydia played with it only a little, and slowly moved up his body making him hump her slowly wanting her to hurry. Swaying her breasts, he grabbed them with one hand and pulled her up. Lydia then knew that he was caught off guard. Pushing herself onto him, he screamed letting go of her boobs to grab hold of the sheets. Slowly humping him, she could see the love in his eyes as their eyes met.**

**Beginning to get used to her, he slowly flipped her over, and grabbed her shoulders, making sure that she couldn't go. Beginning his turn in humping her, he pulled her up and off of the bed to a wall where he pinned her, as if violently rapping her. But he knew that he couldn't go on forever. Suddenly though, he almost fell to the floor as he released his seed into her, unknowing that it was even time. Hearing her scream his name, he plunged harder wanting it to feel as good as it was for him to her.**

**Falling to the floor, because of the lack of energy he had, he was soon joined by Lydia, who gave him a kiss, deeper than anything he could have dreamed of with her.**

"**Lydia," was all Freakshow could whisper.**


End file.
